


After Everything

by Blackhawk99



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Emotions, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Reunion Sex, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackhawk99/pseuds/Blackhawk99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After six months of searching for Bucky, Steve returns home to rest and regroup. Only to find the very person he's been looking for in his living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I originally started writing this after The Winter Soldier came out and then just left it for ages. I've only just finished it now so obviously this is now slightly AU as the events from Ant-Man and Civil War haven't happened. Enjoy!

Despite the initial feeling of failure about returning home to his apartment in Washington D.C, Steve couldn’t help but feel some relief as he arrived. He and Sam had been searching for Bucky for over six months, chasing one lead after the other, and the constant cycle of hope and disappointment had finally taken its toll. He had given in to Sam’s pleas to head home to relax, take a step back from the situation and regroup. He’d be no use to anyone if he wasn’t at his best, and Steve needed to be. He needed to be his best for Bucky.

As soon as he reached his apartment door the exhaustion hit him like a brick wall. Weariness flooded into his bones. Steve’s hand stopped twisting the key in the lock and he rested his head against the door. He sighed sadly, twisting his neck slightly to push his forehead harder into the wood.

“One day, Bucky. One day we’ll be back together. I promise,” he said to thin air.

Pulling himself together, Steve straightened up, unlocked the door and entered his apartment. Thankfully it wasn’t in the exact same state as when he had left it. The window had been repaired and the general chaos Nick Fury had brought to his home had been cleared up. Steve noticed a note on the coffee table and made his way over to it, slinging his rucksack onto the couch as he went. The note was from Sharon – ‘Oversaw clean up. Made sure no one stole your stuff. Try and get in touch with me when you’re back, from your ‘nurse’, Sharon’. Steve smirked and set it back down on the table, glad to know he had another person watching his back.

He moved towards the kitchen but was soon stopped in his tracks by the sight of a figure. Bucky. Bucky was stood right in front of him, in his apartment, looking as pent up and dishevelled as the last time Steve had seen him. Everything Steve had been hoping for, dreaming for, for the past six months was finally right in front of him.

“Bucky,” he said, relief edging into his voice.

Bucky just stood there. Staring at Steve intensely as if he was trying to figure him out. Or what to do. Despite the strong stillness of his stance, Steve could tell he was nervous, anxious even. Steve wanted to allay Bucky’s fears immediately and carefully started stepping towards Bucky.

“Bucky. It’s ok. I’m not gonna fight you. I promised, remember? Just come here and let’s...”

Steve’s words were cut off by Bucky crashing into him until he was pinned up against the wall. He was about to push Bucky off, expecting a fight, when Steve found lips firmly pressed against his, needy and wanting. A half-grunt, half-moan came from the back of Steve’s throat as he instinctively returned the kiss. His hands moved up into Bucky’s hair. It was much longer than the last time they did this, decades ago. Steve couldn’t help but tangle his fingers in the long strands and tug slightly. Bucky’s grip on his hips felt like he was clinging on for dear life. As if he’d fall away into nothing again if he let go. That thought made Steve sad.

He forced himself to pull away from Bucky’s lips. His hands keeping a firm grip on the sides of the other man’s face as Bucky tried to kiss him again.

“Bucky, listen to me. Hey look at me!”

Steve leaned down a little so he was directly level with Bucky’s face. After a brief moment, Bucky opened his eyes and looked straight back at him. Steve saw everything then. All the pain, loss and confusion that swam behind those eyes, but he also could see the relief, trust and love within them. Restored after being cruelly removed all those years ago. It made Steve’s heart leap.

“I missed you,” Steve breathed.

“Missed you. More than you know,” replied Bucky.

Steve chuckled lightly and pressed their forehead together. It was so nice to see that his best friend wasn’t a silent robot anymore.

“We’ve got so much to talk about,” Steve said, “Decades of stuff. We should probably stop fooling around.”

“No,” Bucky said firmly.

“Look I know it’s not gonna be the most enjoyable of conversations, especially for you, but we should start talking things out.”

“We should, but not now. I promise we will, but right now...right now I wanna feel like myself again. I need to feel like myself again. I need...I need this.”

Once again, Bucky closed the space between them and kissed Steve firmly. Steve melted against the wall and let Bucky attack his mouth again, returning in gusto. After a cheeky bite of Steve’s lip, Bucky then started kissing and licking at Steve’s neck, trying to find that little sweet spot that he vaguely remembers Steve having.

“Ok. This is good. This is fine for now,” Steve began, “You know I’d do anything for y....oh my god that’s amazing!”

Bucky grinned like a Cheshire cat against Steve’s skin and added a couple of hard sucks on that spot for good measure before pulling away.

“Forgot just how loud you can be. It’s a good job we don’t have to worry about shutting you up so don’t wake up the rest of our squadron anymore.”

“Hey, I remember some of your tricks to keep me quiet were very fun!’ Steve retorted.

“Maybe. But I don’t want to be quiet tonight. I haven’t heard you in so long.”

Steve smiled fondly at that and pulled Bucky in for another kiss. Soon their tongued were entangled again and Bucky was practically rutting against Steve. With a frustrated grunt and a fleeting nip at Steve’s bottom lip Bucky growled:

“Steve, take your goddamn shirt off!”

Steve laughed at that and promptly shrugged his jacket off his shoulder and then yanked his t-shirt over his head. Bucky did the same with his own clothing and also removed the leather gloves he had been wearing to hide his metal hand. As soon as both their chests were bare, Bucky rushed to close the space between them again, pulling Steve close to him with his left metal arm. Steve nearly jumps out of his skin as soon as the cold metal touches his flesh.

“Ah Christ that’s cold!”

Bucky stops immediately and takes a step back with a distraught look on his face that makes Steve desperately take back what he just said.

“This was a stupid idea. After everything I’ve done. Everything I am…I’ll just go,” Bucky said sadly.

As he moves to leave Steve catches him by his arm, his cold metal left arm, to stop him.

“No. After everything I’m not letting you walk out of my life again. Yes, some things have changed. A lot of things. But some things haven’t. My love for you hasn’t. I don’t care about your arm or anything else they’ve done to you. It’s just something we’ve got to work around and get used to. Like after I had the super soldier serum”.

Bucky made an amused noise.

“Yeah. Swear to god I thought you were going to crush me the first time I let you go on top after that.”

“Wouldn’t have been a bad way to go though, right?”

They both laughed and Bucky relaxed a little and let himself be pulled closer to Steve. As their chuckles died down they looked into each other’s eyes and rested their foreheads together. They stayed that way for a moment.

“C’mon. Let’s head to my bedroom and do this somewhere comfortable for a change.”

Bucky nodded and let Steve take him by his metal hand and lead the way.

“We sure know how to spice things up every seventy years”.


End file.
